


Magical Sailor Knights

by YukinaZero



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Epic Friendship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Seriously why dont the scouts get a happy ending if there story is even more tragic then usagi's?, They just kind of get shoved to the side and I have FEELINGS about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaZero/pseuds/YukinaZero
Summary: Umi Mizuno was born in the middle of the greatest flood to ever hit Crystal Tokyo. She didn’t remember much at the time but even then she felt the currents of magic flow through her veins. Felt the gentle hum of Selece vibrate through her blood. Revered as the daughter of Sailor Mercury and one of the Great Knights Zoisite. The people watched on bated breaths to see what great depths she would uncover.(More an idea for a story then an actual story with a plot)
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite, Hououji Fuu & Ryuuzaki Umi & Shidou Hikaru, Implied scouts x generals, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Kudos: 7





	Magical Sailor Knights

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone recognizes this its because I posted it before for a while but then took it down.

Umi Mizuno was born in the middle of the greatest flood to ever hit Crystal Tokyo. She didn’t remember much at the time but even then she felt the currents of magic flow through her veins. Felt the gentle hum of Selece vibrate through her blood. Revered as the daughter of Sailor Mercury and one of the Great Knights Zoisite. The people watched on bated breaths to see what great depths she would uncover.

Fuu Tenoh was born in the eye of a terrifying storm. Sheltered from any unwanted gazes, while still vulnerable. She came alive under the cool breeze of autumn. In that chaotic pandemonium, her heart drumed an ever present tempo to the rapid beat of Windam. While many would speculate about the truth of her heritage. No one ever dared to ask the parents to there faces. For as the years wore on it became a fact without question that she was indeed the daughter of both Uranus and Neptune.

Hikaru Kino had been born special. But then again, when wasn’t she special? Born the second daughter of Sailor Jupiter and the Great Knight Nephrite, everyone could tell from the beginning that the fiery redhead would never bow down to the whims of destiny that wanted to tie her down. There was a fire in her eyes, and Rayearth in her soul. When she sought out the tutelage of Sailor Mars at 14 she shocked just about everyone but her would be master. Rei Hino, who had been declared barren at the height of her womanhood, had recognized the true daughter of Mars the moment she laid eyes on her. 

~  
This time they grew together from the very beginning. Lumped in groups of playdates, and lessons, and mischief. They were inseparable from the first breath they took. No one questioned if there was a unnaturalness to their easy companionship because they knew. 

Knew in the way that Hikaru would always be their light, guiding them through the fears of the unknown. Knew in the way the Fuu would always be their reason, a level headed voice in a tornado of emotions. Knew in the way that Umi would always be their compassion, loving as fiercely as she protected. Knew in the way that they always balanced each other out, and filled in the cracks seamlessly.

So when the dreams started they weren’t afraid. When the memories resurfaced they did not doubt; and when the time came at last. They embraced their new roles with the familiarity of an old friend. 

They were Sailor Scouts now, but they would never forget that they had been Magical Knights first.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head last week and I couldn't really figure out what I wanted to write but I really wanted to share this idea with the world. If anyone wants to use this idea to write and actual story feel free.


End file.
